Todo por los rojos
by AngelTerra133
Summary: No necesitaban más, ya tenían demasiados, mas de los que pudiera contar y aún así, ahí estaba, presente en cada invocación, matandose para conseguir los orbes... Quería verla de nuevo y tal vez...solo tal vez, atreverse por fin a hablar con ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Todo a los Rojos**

 **Capitulo I**

La observó desde la distancia, mientras ella buscaba como desesperada en el gran salón. El príncipe, Alfonse, siguiéndola de cerca como de costumbre, ayudándole en todo lo que podía y viéndole angustiado al no poder calmarla.

—Te juro que los dejé aquí, Alfonse, arriba de la mesa —sollozaba la muchacha.

—Tranquila, Kiran, seguro alguien más los tomó y los guardó en otro lugar, solo es cuestión de preguntar —le respondió el príncipe, dando leves palmaditas en su hombro.

Soren no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo, manteniéndose callado y en su lugar mientras los otros dos continuaban con su búsqueda desesperada de la cajita de orbes que él había resguardado minutos atrás.

No lo había hecho por maldad, pero ya era hora de que alguien pusiera orden en ese lugar, por el bien de todos. Desde que llegó ahí se dio cuenta como Kiran, si bien era una buena estratega, despilfarraba orbes y dinero para obtenerlos. No era buena con las finanzas o cualquiera cosa que involucrara las matemáticas, era como un Ike, gastando dinero sin realmente darse cuenta de ello, de ahí que el mercenario fuera tan considerado con ella en ese aspecto.

Pero Soren no era Ike, no tenía intenciones de serlo y no podía pasar por alto algo como eso, si realmente lo obligarían a quedarse ahí entonces tenía que asegurarse de que el ejército no muriera de inanición solo porque Kiran había optado por comprar más piedras raras para invocar a más héroes que ya no necesitaba.

—Soren… —Kiran se acercó a él, con la mirada baja y los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. ¿Haz…haz visto mi cajita de orbes?

El mago suspiró pesadamente y apartó el libro que fingía leer.

—No, te dije que no debías dejarlos por ahí nada más —le respondió a secas, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el príncipe Alfonse le dedicaba un gesto de inconformidad que rosaba la sospecha, el niño no sabía disimular—. Pero de cualquier manera no deberías preocuparte, no los necesitas, ya tienes a mucha gente aquí. Varios de ellos ni siquiera son tolerables.

—Pero…

—¿A quién quieres traer ahora? ¿A otro villano? ¿A otra unidad con afinidad de fuego para que los afinidad de agua los hagan retroceder?

—Es que es Mia.

Soren iba a abrir la boca para refutar cualquiera de los argumentos de la muchacha hasta que aquel nombre resonó bien dentro de su mente y esta lo procesó por completo. Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta y no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio, estando seguro de que, en caso de decir cualquier cosa, los fuertes latidos de su corazón le harían temblar la voz.

—De verdad…la quiere —comentó Alfonse, aun con ese de poca felicidad.

—¿…Mia? —inquirió Soren, después de recobrar la compostura, tan solo para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

Kiran solo asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

—…Te ayudaré a buscarlos —dijo él, como por inercia y sin entender que lo había llevado a dar esa respuesta cuando sabía bien lo mucho que costaba traer a un héroe en específico.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía las razones por las que había accedido a devolver los orbes y eso le hacía doler el estómago de disgusto.

* * *

 **He vuelto! :D Uff, llevo tanto lejos de FF que ya ni recordaba como publicar una historia xD pero aquí estoy, con este mini fic (Sí, será de unos dos o tres capitulos), y pues mas adelante a continuar con los que dejé. Estás esperando Tierra de Dioses? Entonces animate que ya casi está el cap!  
Este fue increiblemente random xD y es por todo el hype con la actualización de Heroes y porque...ejem, le debía a alguien un SorenxMia pero...bueno uwu obviamente lo continuaré pero será hasta ver que tanto me va a costar sacar a Mia para poder reflejar mi frustración en Kiran o Soren al recibir cien mil Hinatas y Severas y mas Seliph para el ejercito que ya tengo de ellos xD**

 **Sus reviews son siempre bien recibidos! Pls, no sean lectores fantasmones TwT me duelen... xD  
Me alegra haber vuelto :) aunque no sé que tan activa haya quedado esta sección  
Mil millones de gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Soren fingió un rato, como si realmente no supiera donde estaba la bendita caja de orbes que había escondido detrás de un viejo librero en el gran salón. Se seguía preguntando porqué el haber escuchado el nombre de Mia lo hizo acceder con tal facilidad sabiendo lo complicado de la situación, Kiran solía gastar más de cien orbes por héroe, y eso siempre dependía de la afinidad que quisiera obtener, los cuales generalmente eran siempre fuego. En ese momento solo contaban con sesenta orbes de los cuales, menos de una cuarta parte eran rojos mientras que el resto eran azules y grises, los que menos utilizaba.

Tendría que comprar más con el poco dinero con el que contaba el ejército y, aun así, el estratega seguía dispuesto a devolverles los orbes, con el nombre de su compañera resonando en su cabeza como una molesta campanita que le alteraba el ritmo cardiaco.

—Aquí está —dijo ya cansado de darle tantas vueltas en vano al asunto. Metió el brazo detrás del delgado recoveco entre el mueble y la pared y sacó la cajita negra.

Kiran se acercó a él, dando saltitos y agradeciéndole de manera entusiasta ante la sonriente y aliviada expresión de Alfonse.

El príncipe estaba enamorado y seguramente era Kiran la única que no se daba cuenta de ello.

—¿Y ahora? —inquirió el mago, cruzándose de brazos—. Dudo que el héroe que quieres aparezca con tan pocos orbes.

—Podemos conseguir más —respondió Alfonse, casi dedicándole una mirada de reproche—. Por lo menos unos veinte, así que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse. Incluso puedes ayudarnos, Soren.

—Obviamente lo iba a hacer.

—Primero usemos estos —comentó Kiran, abrazando la caja como si de ello dependiera su vida—. Quién sabe, tal vez tengo suerte. ¿Vienes Soren?

Pensó en decir no, en simplemente volver a sentarse y, está vez, de verdad leer el libro que había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa, pero la palabra simplemente no salió y sus piernas empezaron a moverse con voluntad propia, el nombre de Mia resonando más fuerte en su cabeza, esta vez dibujando en sus pensamientos una imagen clara de ella; su cabello purpura, su estridente voz que de pronto ya no le parecía tan chillona, sus brillantes ojos verdes y aquella sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su infantil rostro.

La recordaba demasiado bien y eso solo lo hacía enfadarse más consigo mismo.

Llegaron hasta la piedra de invocación sin que se diera cuenta realmente, Kiran estaba preparando su arma y Sharena se les había unido en alguna parte del camino, luciendo tan emocionada como Kiran.

La vio preparar su arma, con las manos un tanto temblorosas, le sorprendía darse cuenta que la muchacha deseara tanto a Mia. Apuntó y, tras respirar profundo, disparó. El orbe en el centro de la roca se iluminó y un ligero temblor alrededor levantó el polvo, Soren estaba seguro que una vez que la luz y el polvo se despejara, vería a uno de esos héroes que Kiran siempre enviaba de regreso o que conservaba para que fueran maestros de habilidad para otras unidad, muy para el disgusto de Sharena, pero en el fondo deseaba equivocarse, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener la razón, que cruzar sus dedos y repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Mia como si fuera un mantra le ayudaría. Se sentía ansioso y tan desesperado, que aun cuando la luz todavía le molestaba en los ojos, decidió abrirlos y observar directamente al lugar de donde provenía.

—Hinata —exclamó Sharena, corriendo para recibir al confundido muchacho de cabello castaño que en ese momento ni siquiera parecía saber cómo se llamaba.

Sería un día demasiado largo para todos. Soren optó por ni siquiera quedarse a ver el resto de las invocaciones, simplemente tomó a Alfonse del brazo, buscaron a Ike y a Robin y comenzaron a cazar más orbes.

Ya estaba hecho, Kiran había comenzado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Soren no dejaría que terminara sin haber logrado invocar a Mia. Por más que le doliera admitirlo.

La extrañaba demasiado.

* * *

 **¿Recuerdan que les dije que no lo seguiría hasta saber cuánto me costaría sacar a Mia? Pues…adivinen que XD me salió en la invocación gratis TwT fue tan chistoso XD abrí la invocación, había como tres orbes rojos y antes de seleccionar uno solo dije: Soren, esto es por ti. Soren sí quería que llegara Mia XD así que dudaba de cómo hacer esto, me preguntaba si debía hacer que a estos también les saliera de inmediato o si debía hacerlos sufrir un poco, finalmente opté por la ultima uwu**

 **Otra cosa que olvidé comentar en la nota del capítulo pasado es la razón por la que me refiero a los colores de las unidades como afinidades (agua, viento, fuego), es porque tiene más sentido para mi si lo trasladamos al punto de vista de las unidades :B no sé si me explico, me parece mejor que ellos digan "tiene afinidad de agua" en lugar de decir "es una unidad azul".**

 **En fin, el siguiente probablemente será el último capítulo por lo que estará más largo que los dos primeros XD**

 **Mil gracias por leer, review por fis, no sean lectores fantasmones uwu**


End file.
